mickey_and_friendsfandomcom-20200215-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two (originally titled Epic Mickey: The Power of 2 in Europe) is a sequel to the video game Epic Mickey. It was announced on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and it was announced for multiple consoles and PC. Unlike the first game, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two features full voice-acting and original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mike Himilstein. The PC version was originally cancelled. (However, on October 6, 2014, Epic Mickey 2 was made available on Steam.) Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realized the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and adviser, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. Gus is able to contact Mickey using Mickey's television and tells Mickey in a very panicked voice that there is trouble in Wasteland. Confused, Mickey then jumps into the TV, where he has to get his paint brush back. Armed with the paintbrush, Mickey then re-paints Wasteland and jumps right in. With Gus' help, Mickey returns to Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. The two later discover that the Mad Doctor has been using his offer of help as a premise to release his new creations, "Blotworx" (a mixture of the Blotlings and Beetleworx from the original Epic Mickey), into the Wasteland. Realizing his mistake, Oswald proceeds to assist Mickey in taking down the Mad Doctor once again. There is also a boss battle against Elliott the Dragon which is actually a parade float from the Main Street Electrical Parade. In this battle, just like the first game you have two options: to either thin or paint it. Gameplay In Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC. Also, the camera controls are changed. Cartoons Featured as Transition Levels * The Old Mill * Night on Bald Mountain * Music Land * The Skeleton Dance * Building a Building * The Band Concert * Mickey's Service Station Features * All in-game characters - most notably Oswald the Lucky Rabbit whose voice will be heard for the first time ever - are fully voiced by the official voice actors of those characters. * Players will experience Disney's forgotten characters and attractions in all-new levels (including one based on Frontierland) and further explore levels from the original Disney Epic Mickey game (such as OsTown), but now changed, impacted by world-changing events that have shaken Wasteland apart. * New 2D levels based on classic Disney animated films and shorts will offer compelling puzzle-based, platforming gameplay. * Players will enjoy an original game story co-written by award-winning American comic book writer, Marv Wolfman, and Junction Point. * The storyline will feature a variety of new and returning characters that will further immerse players in Disney's rich history while adversaries familiar and new will challenge players. Voice cast * Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse * Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Cary Elwes - Gremlin Gus * Audrey Wasilewski - Ortensia * Jim Meskimen - The Mad Doctor * Corey Burton - Yen Sid, The Spirit of Wasteland * Jim Cummings - Big Bad Pete, Pete Pan, Small Pete, Petetronic * Bill Farmer - Horace Horsecollar, Animatronic Goofy, Practical Pig * Tony Anselmo - Animatronic Donald * Tress MacNeille - Animatronic Daisy * April Winchell - Clarabelle Cow, Gilda * Jeff Bennett - Mr. Smee * Pat Musick - Fiddler Pig * Dominic Keating - Gremlin Prescott * Stephen Stanton - Paulie, Scurvy Pat, Blue Gremlin * Jon Heder - Seth * Dana Snyder - Gremlin Jamface * James Patrick Stuart - Gremlin Sparks * Fred Tatasciore - Barnacle Jones * Julianne Buescher - Metairie * Additional Voices - Roger Craig Smith, Melissa Disney, Robin Atkin Downes, Greg Ellis, Brian George, T.J. Ramini, Jason Marsden, Eliza Schneider, André Sogliuzzo Transcript * Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two/Transcript Trivia * Just like the first Epic Mickey, there is no trace or mention of Minnie Mouse. But she appeared in Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion. * Despite Mickey being shown with part of the Blot inside of him after the last game ended, he does not show any sign of this power in Epic Mickey 2. Category:Video Games Category:Animation Category:Epic Mickey games Category:Mickey Mouse games